gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Glover
Glover is the fifty-seventh game played by Jon and Arin on Game Grumps. The game was sent into the show by Alex Listvinsky, Noah Linderer, Andrew Taylor, Andrew Thore, Michael Kojoyian, Britton, Mike Bartoldus, Jared, Michael Riccio, and Terry Petters. Episodes #All You Need Is Glove #Glove is a Battlefield #You Can't Hurry Glove Game information Glover is a video game released for Microsoft Windows and the Nintendo 64 in 1998, and for the PlayStation in 1999. It features a magical, four-fingered glove named Glover. In a peaceful, idyllic kingdom, a kindly wizard rules over various lands from his large castle. The beauty and harmony of the kingdom are protected by seven magical crystals, which sit on the spires of the castle. The wizard is aided in his magic by a pair of magic, four-fingered gloves, which are sentient. One day, though, the wizard accidentally mixes together a bad batch of potions, which create a massive explosion. The mishap turns the wizard into a statue, and sends his magic gloves in two directions—the right one flies out the window, while the left one lands in a cauldron. The explosion also shakes the crystals from the spires, and they hurtle to the ground. The glove that landed outside—Glover—quickly casts a spell to transform the crystals into rubber balls to prevent them from shattering on the ground. They bounce away in all directions, entering the magical realms around the kingdom. Without the crystals, though, the world transforms into a foggy, desolate wasteland. To make matters worse, the other glove known as Cross-Stitch arises from the cauldron corrupted by its potion. Glover realizes that he must find the seven crystals and restore them to the fountain underneath the castle. He traverses from realm to realm, and must protect the rubber balls at all costs. As he does, Cross-Stitch attempts to thwart him by setting traps and creating monsters, but Glover's magical skill defeats the beasts. As the crystals are returned, the world is gradually restored to its former state. In the end, Glover fights Cross-Stitch in an outer space–themed realm, and recovers the last crystal. The wizard is brought back to life, and uses his magic with Glover's aid to purify Cross-Stitch. All ends happily, and the world is once again at peace. Crystals are rescued by guiding Glover and his ball around six worlds, each containing three levels, a boss and bonus stage. The ball can also be transformed into one of four (five with the Power Ball cheat) forms. These are the rubber ball, a metallic marble, bowling ball, the ball's original crystal form and the Power Ball. The rubber form gives the greatest amount of abilities for the ball. It can easily be bounced, slapped, and thrown. The bowling ball form allows the ball to not break easily, sink in deep water, and kill enemies by slapping it. The metal form gives precise control over the ball, and can be used to throw and slap the ball more carefully. The crystal form is very fragile, but gives Glover exponentially increasing points for Garibs. This causes Glover to place great value on this form of the crystal. His apocalyptic wail is accompanied by dramatic zoom effect whenever the crystal is shattered by a thoughtless or malicious adversary. The Power Ball is a special cheat code that lets you use an indestructible and extremely bouncy ball.There are also plenty of magic potions to help Glover with his quest by giving him power-ups. Glover's ball can be rolled, bounced, thrown, slapped, or walked on top of. While walking on the ball, the controls are reversed (except on easy difficulty). Walking on the ball is automatic while moving the ball across water. Glover can also collect cards (known as "Garibs") which allow him to access the bonus stages if he collects all of the Garibs in a given world. Trivia * This game is mentioned in the Game Grumps for Charity video, where it is shown that the Game Grumps own at least 7 copies. They also say that they want to 'help kids around the world play games that AREN'T Glover.' Category:Games Category:N64 Games Category:Glover Category:Interactive Studios Games Category:Hasbro Interactive Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Game Grumps Games